Jusqu'à ce que Mort s'ensuive
by Srithanio
Summary: Post tome 7. Quand le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu veut innocenter Rogue , mais qu'il n'existe aucune preuve dans ce sens , que fait-on ? On invoque la Mort pour répondre aux questions , pardi ! Rite d'Ashk-Ente au programme ...
1. Un Rituel Mortel

Titre : Jusqu'à ce que Mort s'ensuive.

Disclaimer : J'emprunte en tout bien tout honneur un des personnages-phares de Pratchett, et en mentionne un autre. L'univers en général appartient à JKR. Quand au style d'écriture (et à l'équipe ministérielle), je plaide coupable : ils sont tout droit sortis de ce qui me sert de Cervelle.

Correctrice : Mirliton

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 1 : Un rituel Mortel …. _**

Le Ministre soupirait.

Maudit soit ce Survivant !

Celui-ci tenait absolument à réhabiliter la mémoire de Severus Rogue, aussi connu comme "La chauve souris des cachots" par ses élèves bien aimés.

M'enfin,un héros comme ça, c'était censé serrer des mains, prendre la pose,écrire un best seller et amasser le plus possible d'argent. Ou à la limite, mourir pendant le combat final en emportant avec lui Celui-Dont-On-Pouvait-Désormais-Prononcer-Le-Nom-(En-Théorie) et ainsi entrer dans les légendes.

Mais non, il fallait qu'il tombe sur le seul sauveur qui avait une conscience, et se mêle des affaires judiciaires. Mais pourquoi lui ? Et bien sûr, il fallait en plus trouver des témoins de ce que disait le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Pour-Foutre-Le-Ministre-En-Rogne. Parce que à part lui, personne ne voulait témoigner pour le maitre des potions ( s'il avait demandé qui voulait témoigner contre Rogue, il aurait eu assez de témoins pour remplir une salle de tribunal, bancs du public compris ). Et que pendant la bataille de Poudlard, le bureau du directeur avait été on-ne-sait-comment transformé en meringue à fraise, sa pensine avec.

Un de ses assistants trop futés ( le ministre veillerait à le faire rétrograder : un assistant intelligent, c'est bien trop dangereux ) avait proposé de faire témoigner un témoin irréfutable, grâce à un vieux rituel. Maintenant que Rogue était mort, il semblait tout indiqué... Le Ministre avait refusé tout net en comprenant de quoi il était question. Le Rite d'AshkEnte ? Invoquer la Mort ? Et pourquoi pas inviter les 4 chevaliers de l'Apocalypse à boire un thé avec eux un de ces jours ?

L'affaire n'aurait pas été plus loin si, il ne savait comment, elle n'était parvenue aux oreilles de Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard.

Celle ci était pour le rite d'AshkEnte, et avait menacé de mettre les journaux au courant de la lâcheté ( Elle avait employé des termes plus crus ) du ministre.

Personnellement, le ministre était âgé de 109 ans,et était contre cette cérémonie pour des raisons évidentes**.(1)** Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait laissé le nom de Rogue trainer dans la boue, voire se noyer dans un marais. Vu la cote de popularité du bonhomme, le seul risque qu'il prenait était d'être réélu à son poste.

Ah,si seulement le Professeur McGonagall n'était pas intervenue... Tous ses anciens élèves avaient développé une espèce de réflexe pavlovien, qui les faisait obéir sans réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle demandait.**(2)** Et elle avait eu pratiquement toute la population sorcière anglaise en âge de voter dans sa classe. Au moindre mot contre lui, il se retrouverait destitué de son poste, et sa vie deviendrait infernale. ( Merlin, cette femme avait eu tous ses enfants et petits enfants en classe ! Il ne tenait pas à devoir craindre un empoisonnement**(3)** à chaque repas familial ! ).

C'est pour cela qu'il se retrouvait ce vendredi, avec 6 de ses collègues et Minerva MacGonagall, dans la salle d'invocation.

Personnellement, Minerva MacGonagall était ravie de cette cérémonie.

Elle avait passé 40 ans de sa vie à enseigner à des élèves plus cornichons les uns que les autres, à supporter ses collègues plus ou moins cinglés (le pompon revenant de loin à cette Hystérique-En-Rose d'Ombrage) et à éviter les bonbons au citron d'Albus. Invoquer la Mort, à coté de ça ? Pf... Au moins la Mort n'arrivait qu'une fois. Contrairement aux classes Gryffondors Serpentards.

En plus elle devait bien ça à Severus Rogue. L'homme avait été un Mangemort, un salaud, un assassin, sans aucun doute. Mais il était aussi la seule chose qui l'avait soutenu toutes ces années. D'une certaine façon, l'avoir comme Chef de Maison Ennemi l'avait canalisé : elle était la Gentille, mais uniquement parce que lui était le Méchant (Certains élèves l'avaient surnommé Celui-Qui-Hante-Les-Cachots ). Tant qu'il était un immonde salopard envers les étudiants, elle tenait le coup, certaine que quelque part toutes les crasses qu'avaient pu lui faire les élèves seraient punies par la chauvesouris des cachots. Une sorte de karma, quoi.

Oui, vraiment,elle pouvait bien faire ça... Et comme le rite se passait un vendredi, pour elle ne savait quelle raison mystique, elle avait pu échapper pour un jour à l'asile de fous qu'était Poudlard. C'était encore mieux.

Les 8 sorciers se tenaient donc dans la salle d'invocation. L'air de la pièce était embrumé par les encens et bougies en trains de brûler autour du pentacle rituel, censé contenir la Mort. Les sorciers (enfin, tous sauf MacGonagall) avaient revêtus leurs plus belles robes et portaient tous des chaussettes propres**(4)**. Ils avaient également apporté discrètement toutes sortes de plantes ou grigris sensé porter chance et repousser le malheur.

_- Vous n'êtes pas plus grand que d'habitude, monsieur le Ministre ? _

_- Ce doit être les fers à cheval porte-bonheur que j'ai collé sous mes chaussures..._

Après quelques minutes à se regarder les uns les autres, les Sorciers prirent leur courage à deux mains et...

Enfin, disons plutôt que après s'être demandé qui de la Mort ou de McGonagall était le plus effrayant, les mages avaient pris leur décision.

Bref, alors qu'ils commençaient à incanter, un souffle glacé passa dans la salle, éteignant toutes les bougies. Un myriade de bruits sourds (comme de petites jambes de bois tambourinant le plancher) se fit entendre, mais pas assez fort pour couvrir des cris lointains. Les sorciers frissonnèrent.

- Vous avez entendu ?!

- Ce sont les cris des morts ! Des damnés !

Le Ministre sauta sur l'occasion.

- Nous ne devrions pas faire ce rite ! Ils ne le veulent pas.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Minerva McGonagall.

- Comment ça ? dit le ministre.

- Je doute que les morts passent en courant dans des salles, hurlant « _Ohmerdeohmerdejevaismourir _».

- Pourquoi pas ?

La directrice de Poudlard leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, elle préférait ses classes de cornichons de première année. Au moins, eux, ils avaient une excuse pour dire des bêtises pareilles. Et on pouvait leur frotter les oreilles sans craindre qu'ils se vengent sur son salaire à la prochaine réunion du Conseil Administratif de Poudlard.

- Peut-être parce que les morts sont déjà morts ? fit une petite voix.

L'Adjoint du ministre venait de répondre timidement à la question, les yeux fixés sur McGo. Peut être craignait il qu'elle lui retire des points en cas de mauvaise réponse ?

- Très bien, monsieur... monsieur. Bonne réponse.

L'Adjoint rougit de soulagement. Le Ministre, lui, se jura de rétrograder ce idiot jusqu'au plus bas échelon de l'échelle hiérarchique. Voire même en dessous.

McGonagall continua :

- Donc, maintenant que nous sommes sur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de damnés manifestant contre le rite d'Ashk Ente, que diriez vous de reprendre ?

Les sorciers marmonnèrent quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour un acquiescement.

Quelques incantations, tremblements de genoux et charmes plus tard... Le Pentacle s'illumina d'une pale lueur, et quelque chose apparut au milieu.

Le peu de cerveau fonctionnant en temps normal chez le Ministre s'arrêta quelques instants. La chose au milieu du pentacle était trop terrifiante pour être appréhendée par l'esprit humain. Ce qui se tenait devant eux ne pouvait pas exister, même dans le monde sorcier. Un squelette vêtu d'une robe noire et armé d'une faux ? Même les Trains fantômes des Moldus n'utilisaient plus cette figure, trop peu crédible. Le pire était que le Ministre, au fond de son esprit, savait que cette vision était fausse, mais que voir vraiment à quoi ressemblait la Mort l'enverrait directement dans une de ces cellules capitonnées de Sainte-Mangouste. Pourtant... ce qui se tenait devant lui...

Les sorciers du ministère restaient pétrifiés devant le phénomène, tout comme lui. McGonagall, elle, se tenait droite, satisfaite d'avoir réussi le rite. Ce fut une voix aussi profonde qu'une tombe familiale qui rompit le silence.

- VOUS POURRIEZ VOUS DEPECHER ?

En ce moment précis, le Ministre regrettait d'être à ce poste. D'un commun accord, les autres sorciers l'avaient désigné comme bouc émis... Comme interlocuteur de la Mort. Après tout, il était le plus élevé dans la hiérarchie, non ? Qu'ils aillent discuter entre supérieurs !

Il essaya d'avaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge ( et réussit à moitié : elle alla se coincer dans son estomac) et se lança.

- Je... Nous... Enfin, vous voyez...

McGonagall lui envoya un de ces regards dont elle avait le secret, et celui ci essaya de se ressaisir. La Mort était sensé être coincé dans son pentacle, mais Minerva était libre de circuler.

- Nous vous avons invoqué pour vous poser des questions à propos d'un mort. Nous avons vraiment besoin que vous répondiez.

Il attendit nerveusement une réponse. Le Faucheur posa finalement son regard sur lui.

- JE SUIS EN RETARD SUR MON PLANNING.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé...

- VOUS AVEZ DROIT A UNE QUESTION. APRES, JE DEVRAI Y ALLER.

Autant rester dans les bonnes grâces de son interlocuteur et ne pas contester. Il risquait de perdre plus qu'un vote sinon...

- La raison qui nous a poussé à vous appeler, cher monsieur, c'est pour...

- C'EST RINCEVENT.

Grand silence dans la salle, en partie à cause de l'incompréhension, en partie parce que 2 des 8 mages s'étaient évanouis à la vue du Faucheur.

- Quoi ?

- LA RAISON POUR LAQUELLE VOUS M'AVEZ INVOQUE.LA REPONSE EST : C'EST RINCEVENT.

- Mais on ne vous a pas encore posé la question !

- QUAND MÊME. LA REPONSE EST : C'EST RINCEVENT.

- Ecoutez, ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est... Attendez, c'est qui Rincevent ?

Les neurones du ministre, bien que fatigués par leur longue vie **(5),** avaient décidé de se réactiver. La Mort eut l'air de ciller.**(6)**

- VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS QUI EST RINCEVENT ?

- Non.

- OH.

Le Faucheur désigna de sa faux tout ce qui l'entourait (un des sorciers encore conscients se jeta à plat ventre, persuadé que son heure était venue, et s'assomma).

- JE NE SUIS PAS A L'UNIVERSITE INVISIBLE ?

- Non. Vous êtes au Ministère de la magie.

- OH.

Les neurones du ministre, pour une fois qu'ils étaient en marche, en profitaient pour engranger le maximum d'informations sur ce sujet.

- Alors qui est Rincevent ?

- UN CATACLYSME AMBULANT. LA OU IL PASSE, LA REALITE TREPASSE. IL A VECU D'INCROYABLES AVENTURES, A VAINCU TOUS SES OPPOSANTS, ET N'EST JAMAIS A L'HEURE QUAND J'AI RENDEZ VOUS AVEC LUI.

Les sorciers imaginèrent une espèce de surhomme façon Harry Potter, mais incroyablement puissant, beau et d'un cerveau en état de marche.

- LE HEROS AUX MILLE DERRIERES, COMME CERTAINS L'APPELLENT.

Les Sorciers cessèrent aussitôt d'imaginer ce Rincevent.

- BIEN QUE JE NE COMPRENNE PAS POURQUOI.

La Mort sortit un petit sablier de sa robe.

- BON IL FAUT QUE J'Y AILLE.

Le Ministre se sentit soulagé à cette phrase. Il ne pouvait pas se départir de l'idée que la Mort le regardait un air affamé, comme un chien devant un gros os. Si ce n'est que c'était un tas d'os qui observait un autre tas d'os, dans ce cas.

- Comment ça ? Vous n'allez pas partir maintenant !?

_Et m… ! Elle ne pouvait pas se taire celle là ? _McGonagall contemplait le squelette d'un air sévère.

- Nous vous avons fait venir pour une raison.

- BIEN SUR. POUR REPONDRE A UNE QUESTION.

- Nous voulons savoir si...

- J'AI REPONDU A VOTRE QUESTION.

- Quoi ?!

- CELUI CI " il pointa le Ministre, qui se recroquevilla sous le regard de la Mort ET McGonagall " M'A DEMANDE QUI ETAIT RINCEVENT. J'AI REPONDU.

_Et rem..._

Minerva était rouge de rage

- C'est vous qui nous avez induit en erreur depuis le début ! Ce n'était pas ce que nous voulions demander !

- SI C'EST LE CAS, JE M'EN EXCUSE. UNE ERREUR DIMENSIONNELLE SANS DOUTE. MAIS J'AI REPONDU A UNE QUESTION ET JE DOIS PARTIR.

- Votre travail attendra un peu ! Il n'est pas si important que ça !

- MON TRAVAIL EST TOUJOURS IMPORTANT. POUR QUELQU'UN, EN TOUT CAS.

La Mort semblait exaspéré. Mais McGonagall, elle, était carrément furieuse.

- Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça ! Je vous l'interdis !

- AH, VRAIMENT ?

Le Faucheur commença distraitement à passer sa main le long de sa lame de faux. Minerva ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, et se préparait à hurler contre lui. _C'est le moment où elle lui enlève des points. Ou alors elle le colle en retenue avec Rusard. On est tous morts... _C'est à ce moment là que le Secrétaire du Ministre, qui avait été embringué dans cette mission contre son gré, gagna ses galons métaphoriques. Il attrapa la Professeur par derrière et l'assomma avec la Statuette de Merlin qu'il avait amené dissimulé sous son chapeau. Minerva s'affala en un petit tas.

La Mort observa d'un air vaguement exaspéré le Secrétaire du Ministre.

- VOUS AURIEZ PU TAPER UN PEU PLUS FORT, CELA M'AURAIT EVITE LE DEPLACEMENT POUR PLUS TARD.

- Je... euh... désolé.

_Merlin, faites que le Secrétaire lui rende ce petit service ! _Merlin n'était décidément pas avec le Ministre ce soir.**(7) **Le Secrétaire s'éloigna de la prof' inconsciente, et rangea sa statuette.

- JE PEUX ALLER MAINTENANT ?

- Mais bien sûr, on ne vous retient pas. Nous vous rappellerons à un autre moment.

- CA M'ETONNERAIT. DANS CETTE REALITE CI, LE RITE D'APPEL NE MARCHE QU'UNE FOIS TOUS LES 100 ANS.

- Ah... "

Les 4 sorciers valides soupirent de soulagement en choeur.

- ALORS AU REVOIR. ET A BIENTOT, POUR CERTAINS.

Et pendant que les 4 mages toujours debout blêmissaient, la Mort disparut du pentacle.

_A suivre … _

* * *

**(1) **Pour les non-lecteurs du Disque Monde (ça existe ?) : Passé un certain âge, on évite de se rappeler au bon souvenir de la mort. On ne sait jamais, imaginez qu'il **(1bis)** décide de prendre un peu d'avance dans son travail...

**(1bis) **Oui, "il". La Mort est un mâle nécessaire.

**(2) **Elle aurait pu leur demander de sauter d'une falaise, ses élèves n'auraient pensé à résister qu'à mi-chemin entre le sol et la falaise. Certains sorciers amis des animaux s'étaient posé une question : Les Lemmings auraient ils un McGonagall dans leur tribu ? Voici qui expliquerait leur suicide collectif.

**(3) **Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. Les repas familiaux sont toujours préparés par la personne la moins douée en cuisine, ou par celle qui a manipulé des produits dangereux (insecticides, arsenic,...) juste avant

**(4) **C'est une règle dans tous les Univers : toutes les mères ressassent à leurs enfants de "toujours mettre une paire de chaussettes propres, on ne sait jamais, imagine ce que les gens penseraient si tu mourrais avec une paire de chaussettes sales aux pieds ! ".

**(5) **Tout s'use à la longue. Même si ça n'a pratiquement jamais servi, comme c'est le cas ici.

**(6) **L'air seulement, parce qu'il est difficile de vraiment ciller quand on est un squelette en robe. Comme pour un serpent de hausser les épaules.

**(7) **Normal, puisqu'il est avec le secrétaire.


	2. SAuvons le Ministère !

**Titre**: Jusqu'à ce que Mort s'ensuive

**Disclaimer**: Si JKR accepte de me céder ses personnages, ayez l'obligeance de me prévenir. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas.

**Correctrice**: Mirliton

**Chapitre 2:** Sauvons le Ministère !

Samedi matin.

Le Bureau du Ministre était d'ordinaire plein de monde: de secrétaires ayant besoin de signature, de sorciers influents qui voulaient encore plus étendre leur influence, de subalternes qui venaient lui lécher les bottes ou de badauds qui s'étaient trompés de bureau.**(1)**

Pas aujourd'hui.

Le bureau était vide. A part McGonagall et le Ministre. Ou un chat furieux et le Ministre, selon les moments.

Pas de secrétaire (le seul en service avait de bonnes raisons de fuir la sorcière ).Pas de sorciers influents dans les parages: Minerva avait eu nombre d'entre eux comme élèves et ils avaient donc saisi qu'une vie heureuse, c'était une vie sans contrarier McGonagall. Pas de subalternes en vue, du moins pas tant qu'elle serait là (Ils risquaient d'en prendre pour leur grade, sinon ). Pas de badauds non plus: le volume sonore dans la pièce équivalait à celui d'une alarme haute sécurité.

Le Ministre regrettait qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre dans le bureau. Ca n'aurait sans doute pas été une raison suffisante pour que McGonagall se calme, mais il aurait moins eu un bouclier humain si, dans une crise de folie, la directrice décidait de se faire les griffes sur lui.

McGonagall quant à elle était en colère. Très en colère. Elle avait une bosse de la taille d'un œuf de poule sur la tête, et avait une énorme migraine. Elle avait été assommée par quelque chose (Le Ministre avait bafouillé quelque chose comme "Chute de grêle imprévue dans le ministère, maudit soit le service de maintenance ", mais elle n'y avait pas cru un instant)et donc quelqu'un avait osé lever la main sur elle. Et en plus, la Mort avait refusé de répondre à sa question. Oh, sa vengeance allait être terrible !

Elle se sentait donc très _contrariée,_ et avait décidé de le faire savoir au monde entier. Après de trop longues minutes de hurlements incompréhensibles entrecoupés de miaulements intempestifs (visiblement, les Animagus se transformaient sous le coup de fortes émotions telles que la colère ), le volume sonore redevint supportable. Le Ministre enleva discrètement ses boules Quies, et essaya tant bien que mal de discuter avec la directrice.

- Et vous, vous le laissez partir !?

- Bah oui.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Parce que vous étiez moins terrifiante que lui.

- Le Diable l'emporte !

- Je crois que c'est déjà fait.

- Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais renoncer ?

- Je ne suis pas fou à ce point là. Vous voulez le refaire. Mais vous ne pourrez pas, c'est tout.

- Ecoutez moi bien: on va retenter ce rite " Elle s'interrompit un moment, le temps de compulser son emploi du temps mental -_ Recherche en cours... BIP! Jeudi, quatorze à seize heure, classe Serpentard-Gryffondor septième année _- "disons jeudi prochain. Et cette fois ci...

- Il n'y aura pas de second essai.

- QUOI ?

Le Ministre soupira, regrettant pour la 84eme fois (à peu près) que la Mort n'ait pas voulu s'épargner un déplacement futur.

- J'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de second essai.

- COMMENT OSEZ VOUS !? 200 POINTS DE MOINS POUR... Miaw !

Minerva s'était un chouia laissée emporter... Un chat roux se tenait devant le ministre, crachant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Elle se retransforma et essaya de se calmer un peu.

- Je disais donc, qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau rite, et ce pour 2 raisons. D'abord, parce que la Mort ne peut effectivement être invoqué qu'une fois par siècle. Non non, pas la peine de hurler que le Faucheur nous a peut-être menti là dessus. Mon Secrétaire est allé fouiller **(2) **plus profondément dans notre Bibliothèque, et nous a confirmé ce renseignement.

Le Ministre ne savait pas si ce renseignement était vrai, ou si le Secrétaire l'avait inventé pour rester hors de portée de McGonagall. Et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait si ça persuadait la femme de sortir de son bureau.

- Deuxièmement, nous n'avons pas le matériel pour retenter la cérémonie.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Le Ministre croisa les doigts, espérant qu'elle n'apprenne jamais que ce rite pouvait tout à fait s'effectuer avec trois centimètres cubes de sang de souris et deux bouts de bois pointus (Et huit sorciers plus ou moins volontaires, bien sûr ).

- Certains ingrédients sont rares, dangereux, et en plus illégaux. Nous ne pourrons plus en avoir sans être obligé de réformer les lois, et donc autoriser tout le monde à en acheter. Vous imaginez les dangers si on légalisait le commerce de crocs de Basilic ?

- Mais alors comment avez vous pu faire la première cérémonie ?

- Nous avons utilisé les stocks pris aux Mangemorts.

- Et il ne vous reste plus rien ?

- Plus rien.

Tout à fait vrai. Le peu qu'il restait avait été éliminé d'un commun accord par les quatre sorciers toujours debout à la fin du rite. Pas question de rappeler le Faucheur !

- Je pourrais avoir la liste de ce qui est nécessaire ?

- Bien sûr. "

Le Ministre lui tendit un bout de parchemin. Minerva la parcourut du regard avant de se taire quelques secondes, et le Ministre empêcha un sourire de victoire d'apparaitre sur son visage. Il espérait bien avoir coincé McGonagall, là **(4).** Il se doutait bien que tous les ingrédients nécessaires pourraient être trouvés à Poudlard, même s'il ne voulait surtout pas savoir à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir. Mais les rendre illégaux...

Deux choix s'offraient désormais à la directrice:

Un: S'écrier "Mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à Poudlard !" Auquel cas, le Ministre se ferait un plaisir de perquisitionner le château, afin bien sur de trouver et confisquer tout ce qui pourrait être dangereux et illégal (et accessoirement, de chercher tout ce qui pourrait embarrasser la Directrice. On ne pouvait pas rester 40 ans professeur dans cette école sans avoir quelques squelettes dans un placard au sens propre ou/et figuré ).

Deux: Faire mine d'être désolée de ne pas pouvoir retenter le rite et retourner à Poudlard. Après, qu'elle abandonne ou qu'elle tente de rappeler la Mort, le Ministre s'en fichait comme de sa première potion. Du moment que la suite se passait loin de lui, ça lui allait.

La Voix de la directrice l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

- Oh...

Les neurones du Ministre hurlèrent de joie et entreprirent de danser une gigue d'enfer. "Oh" de déception feinte -- Choix numéro deux -- Minerva McGonagall loin -- Ministre heureux et vivant.

- Je comprends. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser alors.

Ils étaient en train de faire la Macaréna,désormais. Elle partait !

- Cependant, j'ai une dernière petite chose à vous demander.

" Dernière petite chose "... Comme ces mots étaient doux ! Attendez... "Dernière petite chose"? Ses neurones se figèrent en pleine danse acrobatique (l'un d'eux loupa d'ailleurs son salto arrière et rendit l'âme, sa pauvre membrane plasmique en miettes ). McGonagall se fendit d'un beau sourire. Qui découvrait plein de dents.

- J'aimerais beaucoup savoir comment une statue de Merlin a pu entrer discrètement pendant la cérémonie et décider de tomber sur ma nuque... Les précipitations d'objets lourds arrivent souvent ici ? "

_Aie_. Ses neurones, paniqués, décidèrent de faire les morts. Le Ministre se mit à bégayer, pendant que le sourire de Minerva s'élargissait.

- Non... Je... Comment...

Un simple sort de diagnostic. J'ai pu voir l'arme du crime mais pas qui la tenait.

Minerva avait tout l'air du Chat du Cheshire.

Une pensée pointa le bout de son nez." _Les rats quittent le navire !_ "(Cette métaphore semblait encore plus valable avec le sourire de l'Animagus Chat en face de lui )

- Alors, allez vous m'expliquer cela ? Ou faut il que j'accuse le Ministre, dans le Salon d'invocation avec la Statuette ?

Tant pis pour son Secrétaire. Le Ministre tenait à sa peau.

* * *

McGonagall sortit plus contente qu'elle ne l'aurait cru du Ministère. Le ministre ferait ses quatre volontés pour éviter de la revoir, elle avait la liste de ce qui était nécessaire pour le rite d'AshkEnte et avait eu une "petite discussion" avec le Secrétaire **(5)**. C'est maintenant que la partie difficile commençait. Elle allait être obligée de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait toute sa vie... Demander de l'aide aux autres professeurs de Poudlard.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

**(1)** Et de temps à autre d'un vendeur de hotdogs. A croire que les regroupements de personnes génèrent spontanément un tel parasite.

**(2)** Plus exactement, le Secrétaire était allé s'enfermer dans l'Enfer **(3) **de la Bibliothèque dès la fin de la cérémonie. Il s'était dit qu'une personne sensée comme Minerva McGonagall n'irait jamais chercher son agresseur dans un lieu aussi dangereux.

**(3)** L'Enfer de la Bibliothèque du Ministère de la Magie n'est pas vraiment l'endroit où on tient les livres rares ou de sujet sensible hors de la vue du public. Plutôt le contraire: il s'agit de remiser le public hors de portée des livres. On y trouve en effet tous les livres si chargés de magie qu'ils en sont devenus vivants et donc peu volontaires (du moins, pas sans une âpre lutte)à se laisser manipuler, ouvrir et écorner.

**(4)** La rencontre avec la Mort ne l'avait pas rendu plus intelligent, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser. Par contre son instinct de survie s'était grandement développé.

**(5)** Le Secrétaire arborait désormais une fourrure noire, un rictus simiesque et la fâcheuse habitude de manger sa nourriture (des bananes et des cacahouètes) avec les pieds. Minerva étant une sorcière revancharde, puissante et très douée en Métamorphose, sa transformation en Chimpanzé était définitive. Le Ministre le garda néanmoins à son poste, affirmant que 1) il ne voyait pas grande différence au niveau langage par rapport à d'habitude et que 2) avec 4 mains, il ne pouvait pas trouver meilleur secrétaire pour la prise de notes.


	3. L'Homme qui parlait à l'oreille des Cala

_**Titre** : Jusqu'à ce que Mort s'ensuive_

_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages originaux sont à JKR. Après, je pense qu'elle serait horrifiée de voir ce que j'en fais._

_**Correctrice** : Mirliton_

**Chapitre 3** : L'Homme qui parlait à l'oreille des Calamars Géants

McGonagall transplana juste devant Poudlard, tard dans l'après midi.

Bon, par qui devrait-elle commencer?

Facile. Elle avait juste sous les yeux la cabane de pierre de Hagrid le garde-chasse. De la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée, c'est donc qu'il était là.

Elle se dirigea vers la masure. Une fois sur le seuil, elle rajusta son manteau et essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever la boue sur ses chaussures (enfin, connaissant l'amour d'Hagrid pour les animaux, elle espérait qu'il s'agissait de boue) puis toqua à l'épaisse porte.

- J'arrive!

C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien planifié.

_Je suis sensée convaincre 7 professeurs d'invoquer la Mort avec moi, et je n'ai prévu aucun plan d'attaque. Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? _

Que faire? Agir en Gryffondor, foncer et prier pour que tout aille bien? On parlait des professeurs, là : RIEN ne tournait jamais comme on le voulait.

Les convaincre comme une Poufsouffle, et espérer que ses collègues veuillent l'aider, soit pour la soutenir, soit pour réhabiliter Rogue? Mouais... elle doutait qu'ils veuillent lui filer un coup de main par bonté d'âme. Quand à aider Rogue... l'idée même était risible.

Serdaigle... Non, décidément, elle ne pensait pas les persuader de l'aider pour la beauté du rituel.

Il ne restait plus donc que Serp-

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. De l'autre coté, un demi-géant barbu en tablier rose la dévisageait.

- M'dame la directrice? Quelle surprise! Entrez, j'étais en train d'faire des rochers.

Hagrid s'écarta, laissant le passage libre à Minerva. Elle entra dans la maison.

Du coté de la cuisine montait une épaisse fumée noire. Les rochers, probablement. Sur les chaises et le lit d'Hagrid, elle vit des fourrures brunes de bêtes. Hagrid se serait-il mis à chasser? Il surprit son regard.

- Faites pas attention, j'ai quelques Fléreurs qui s'baladent. J'pouvais pas les laisser dehors pour la nuit, pauv' bêtes!

- Si vous le dites.

Hagrid attrapa une chaise et en délogea le Flereur qui piquait un petit roupillon.

- Asseyez vous,j'vous prie.

Elle s'exécuta. Le Fléreur, loin de s'éloigner, prit son élan et lui sauta sur les genoux, avant d'entreprendre de lui faire sa toilette.

- Vous inquiétez pas, Eddy est très gentil.

Peut-être, mais il était bien plus dur pour elle de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle devait dire alors que le presque-félin essayait de lui lécher le menton.

- Mais c'est amusant qu'il fasse ça. Normal'ment, c'est ce qu'il fait à sa petite copine, quand l'est amoureux.

- Gloups...

Minerva essaya discrètement de faire descendre la bestiole, mais renonça quand celle-ci fit mine de sortir les griffes.

- Sinon, vous v'liez quoi?

- Oh, juste prendre de vos nouvelles. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire mes journées.

Hagrid rayonnait.

- Vrai de vrai? Oh, c'est gentil de vot' part. Et bien moi ça va. A part que bien sûr les Sombrals ont attrapé la gale des écailles, je vous raconte pas les problèmes qu'ça cause. Du coup, faut que...

Minerva laissa le flot de paroles déferler sur elle sans y faire vraiment attention. Une habitude avec Hagrid.

Le garde-chasse avait une fascination quasi masochiste pour les créatures "libres et indépendantes" selon lui (que les autres qualifiaient de "cinglées et meurtrières"). Et il aimait en parler, le bougre, ce qui donnait des dialogues** (1) **comme : _"Regardez le magnifique Moremplis** (2)** que j'ai trouvé devant ma maison la semaine dernière! S'il est pas mignon! " _**(3).** Son obsession pour les animaux "homicides" se doublait d'une exceptionnelle capacité à ignorer toutes les lois, conseils et règles de bon sens réglementant la possession de tels êtres. Pour lui, "Fuir à toute vitesse " en face d'un Vert gallois enrhumé n'était pas une option. **(4)**

C'est pour cela que Minerva préférait ne pas l'écouter. Le jour où Hagrid se ferait démembrer par une Manticore déchainée, elle pourrait au moins éviter d'aller en prison pour "non-assistance à personne en danger", en affirmant simplement sous Veritaserum qu'elle n'était pas au courant.

Elle attendait donc tranquillement assise (toujours en train de se faire débarbouiller par le Fléreur) que Hagrid lâche un mot-clef.

Qu'elle faillit louper, d'ailleurs. Le Fléreur lui léchait affectueusement l'oreille droite.

-... et pendant qu'j'y pense, vous vous souvenez de la Perséphona Citronis **(5)**? La plante carnivore qu'le directeur Dumbledore adorait? Figurez vous qu'elle a eu des graines! Et comme c'est la saison de la floraison du Saule Cogneur, je...

C'était le moment de Serpentard-titude.

- Oui. Dumbledore... soupira-t-elle. Un si grand homme...

Le bavardage de Hagrid s'interrompit aussi sec. Il reprit, d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il me manque tant... Il était comme un père pour moi. C'est grâce à lui qu'je suis pas allé à Azkaban. Grâce à lui qu'j'ai eu c'boulot. Et dire que... que... il...

L'humidité avait gagné les yeux de Hagrid, il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'un mouchoir. Minerva, qui ne voulait pas qu'il se sente trop gêné, feignit d'avoir un creux et attrapa un rocher sur la table. Elle donna un coup de dents dans le gâteau. Un seul, parce qu'elle sentit une de ses molaires se fêler sous le choc.

Jamais le nom de "rocher" n'avait été plus justifié. Dommage qu'ils n'en aient pas eu durant l'Attaque de Poudlard, cela aurait été une excellente arme face aux Mangemorts.

Pendant que Hagrid lâchait un barrissement digne de Babar, caché derrière son mouchoir rose et vert, elle reposa discrètement le gâteau sur le plateau. On ne voyait même pas que quelqu'un avait essayé de mordre dedans.

- Vous avez toujours cru en Dumbledore, n'est ce pas Hagrid?

- Oui, madame. C'était le sorcier le plus courageux et généreux qu'j'ai connu. Et il avait confiance dans les gens, c'était pas croyab'. Toujours prêt à accorder une seconde chance.

- Comme pour vous. Il a passé outre le fait qu'on vous ai désigné comme un dangereux criminel, et il vous a donné un travail et une maison.

Hagrid renifla un coup.

- Et il m'a toujours soutenu! T'nez, par exemple pour Buck! L'a toujours parlé en sa faveur, même quand Lucius Malefoy l'a fait condamner!

Minerva aurait fait pareil. Ne serait ce que pour contredire Malefoy Senior (et permettre peut-être à Malefoy Junior de refaire mumuse avec le psychopathe ailé.

- Et Aragog! J'suis sûr qu'il était au courant, mais il a jamais rien dit!

- Rien ne lui échappait à cet homme...

_A part peut-être son bon sens, par moment._

- Oui, il avait toujours raison!

- Et pourtant, des gens en ont douté. Et en doutent toujours d'ailleurs.

- Quoi? A propos de quoi?!

- Et bien Rogue.

- Rogue? Cet abominable petit sal...

Hagrid s'était empourpré au seul nom de Rogue, et avait élevé la voix.

- Hagrid!

- Ce fils de cognard, qui lui a froidement lancé un Avada? Qui a traumatisé des millions d'élèves?

- Vous exagérez un peu, non?

Hagrid était parti, et très loin. La voix de Minerva ne lui parvenait plus.

- S'il était pas déjà mort, j'l'étranglerais de mes propres main. Ou alors, j'l'emmenerais faire une petite visite à la famille d'Aragog! J'suis sûr que ce...

- Restez poli!

-... se f'rait dévorer en deux secondes, et ça s'rait bien fait! Quand je pense à c'qu'il a osé faire à Dumbledore, ou même à Harry! En plus, il est le...

Minerva commençait à voir rouge. Il allait la laisser en placer une, oui? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler sur Hagrid, ce qui lui permettrait de se soulager et d'attirer l'attention de Hagrid...

Et son regard tomba sur le Fléreur. Bien assis sur ses genoux, un regard coquin fixé sur elle, ronronnant. L'air de sourire.

Elle referma la bouche. Entreprit de respirer profondément.

_Rester calme. Surtout, rester calme... _Sinon, son coté Animagus risquait de prendre le dessus, et le Fléreur avait l'air d'avoir quelques idées à mettre en oeuvre avec une Chatte...

-... mérite de rester dans l'enfer le plus profond qui existe!

Hagrid s'arrêta. Il tempêtait depuis 2 bonnes minutes et devait absolument reprendre son souffle. Durant le bref moment d'accalmie, il se rendit compte qu'en face de lui la directrice avait fermé les yeux et prenait de profondes et loooongues inspirations. Il en fut coupé net dans son élan.

- M'dame la directrice? Ca va? s'inquiéta Hagrid.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Ca va, oui. C'est ce Fléreur...

- Il est trop lourd pour vos genoux, c'est ça? Attendez... J'vais lui donner quelque chose. Minou minou minou!

Hagrid attrapa un rocher, et le lança vers le félin. Ledit félin n'attendit pas que le Rocher retombe : il sauta bien vite des genoux de Minerva et alla se réfugier sous le lit, là où aucun OVNC **(6) **ne pourrait lui tomber dessus. Dommage pour McGonagall qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, elle.

- Ouille...

- Vous voyez? Vos jambes vont aller mieux maint'nant!

Elle se retint de répondre (de toute façon, son sarcasme aurait probablement été perdu) et revint au sujet qui l'intéressait.

- Ecoutez Hagrid, pourriez vous m'écouter cinq minutes sans hurler? S'il vous plait?

- Oui, madame.

Hagrid détestait Rogue. Minerva allait se débrouiller pour lui faire avaler la réhabilitation de Rogue, en s'appuyant sur autre chose. Comme sa loyauté...

- Très bien. Harry a rendu visite au Ministère il y a peu de temps. Savez vous pourquoi Hagrid?

- Il m'a vag'ment parlé d'innocenter quelqu'un.

- Exact. Ce quelqu'un, c'est Rogue.

- Harry veut innocenter Rogue?! ROGUE?!

Hagrid avait la même tête que le jour où Dumbledore avait essayé de lui expliquer que les Calamars Géants n'étaient pas fait pour vivre dans une cabane. Stupéfaite et incrédule.

- Oui, Hagrid. Et pourtant, vous savez combien tous deux se détestaient.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il sait que Rogue était de notre coté, tout comme Dumbledore le savait.

- Dumbledore? C'est pas possible!

- Si. Harry a utilisé la Pensine du directeur pour voir les souvenirs de Rogue, et ce qu'il y a vu l'a convaincu. La mort de Dumbledore avait été planifiée, pour que Rogue puisse reprendre son rôle d'espion.

- J'y crois pas.

- Vous pensez que Harry mentirait?

- Non, j'lui fais confiance. Mais c'est Rogue!

- Ecoutez, Harry ne peut pas prouver que Rogue était un espion, mais il en est convaincu. Tout comme Dumbledore en était convaincu. Et vous leur faites confiance à tous les deux, n'est ce pas?

- Oui...

- Pourtant, il y a des gens qui disent qu'ils sont fous, ou alors qu'ils sont des menteurs patentés.

- Eux? Mais c'est pas possible, ils peuvent pas mentir!

Minerva ne l'aurait pas mieux formulé. Dumbledore mentait peu: il préférait laisser certains faits de coté et regarder ses interlocuteurs en tirer des conclusions erronées. C'était tellement plus drôle. Quant à Harry Potter, elle s'était souvent demandé s'il racontait la vérité par honnêteté ou parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'imagination pour créer des mensonges crédibles.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous, Hagrid.

- De moi?

- Je veux prouver qu'ils avaient tous deux raison à propos de Rogue. Tout le monde saura alors quels sorciers ils sont.

- Et comment nous pouvons faire ça?

_Hagrid a utilisé le "nous". C'est gagné._

- Nous allons invoquer la Mort pour prouver que Rogue est innocent. Vous verrez, il n'y a rien de très compliqué. Ni de dangereux. Il suffit juste de...

- Attendez... la Mort? Le squelette avec la faux?

Minerva fronça les sourcils. C'était inattendu : Hagrid lui parlait de la mort avec... excitation?

- Celui qui s'déplace sur un cheval-squelette?

Ah. Elle comprenait mieux.

- Celui là même. Il parait qu'il se déplace sur un destrier de flammes parfois.

- Vraiment? Vous croyez qu'il me laisserait l'examiner? Ou même le monter?

- Euh... Si vous lui demandez gentiment, peut-être?

- Ca serait chouette ça! Ok, vous avez besoin de quoi pour invoquer la Mort?

Envolés, Rogue, Dumbledore, la justice, la loyauté... Quand elle pensait au temps qu'elle avait perdu à le convaincre avec Dumbledore et Harry... C'était si ridiculement facile, en fait!

Elle se leva et lui tendit la liste.

- Vous pourrez avoir tout ça pour vendredi?

- J'vais m'débrouiller. Z'inquiétez pas.

- Alors, vous me retrouvez vendredi au château? lui demanda-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- D'accord. J'viendrai avec mon licou ignifugé.

- Oui Hagrid...

La porte se referma derrière elle. Elle entendit Hagrid qui se déplaçait dans la maison, en chantonnant.

Les professeurs étaient décidément une espèce très bizarre...

_Allez, au suivant!_

* * *

**Notes:**

**(1)** Enfin, plutôt des monologues. Ses interlocuteurs s'étaient soit absorbés dans la contemplation de leurs ongles, soit enfuis en courant.

**(2)** _Le Moremplis est fort heureusement une créature très rare que l'on trouve seulement dans les climats tropicaux. Elle ressemble à une cape noire d'un peu plus d'un centimètre d'épaisseur (elle est plus épaisse si elle a récemment tué et digéré une vicitme) qui glisse sur le sol la nuit. ..._ _... le Patronus est le seul sortilège connu qui puisse repousser une Moremplis. La créature attaquant généralement des personnes endormies, il est rare cependant que ses victimes aient l'occasion d'user de la magie pour se défendre._

Les Animaux Fantastiques de Newt Scamander, article _"Lethifold (Moremplis)"_

**(3)** A noter que Rogue avait réclamé la propriété de cet animal pour l'étudier. Les autres professeurs avaient refusé tout net. Ils connaissaient l'homme, et le savaient tout à fait capable de lâcher le Moremplis dans la tour des Gryffondors afin d'étudier de près son régime alimentaire.

**(4)** Ou alors, c'était pour aller lui chercher une boite de pastille anti maux de gorge et un jouet en plastique. Et une laisse.

**(5)** Une stratégie assez commune chez les plantes carnivores est d'émettre des senteurs particulières pour attirer leurs proies. La Arum Titan dégage une délicate odeur de viande pourrie pour piéger les coléoptères et mouches bleues. La Sanguini Flora a quant à elle des relents de sang frais, que les moustiques adorent.

La Perséphona Citronis vise plus haut. Son odeur de bonbon au citron est un appât puissant pour les enfants, et certains directeurs d'écoles gluco-dépendants.

**(6)** Objet Volant Non Comestible. A peu de chose près, tout ce qui sort du four de Hagrid.


	4. De l'influence des étoiles

**Titre:** Jusqu'à ce que Mort s'ensuive

**Disclaimer**: Le Pingouin Mordeur est de Mirliton, les personnages appartiennent à JKR, et je plaide coupable pour l'écriture et les délires de cette fic.

**Correctrice:** Mirliton

* * *

**Chapitre 4: De l'influence des étoiles.**

Intéressons nous à deux des matières enseignées à Poudlard. L'astronomie et l'astrologie.

Quelle différence me direz-vous? Ne s'agit il pas de la même chose?

Grave erreur. Il existe autant de points communs entre astrologie et astronomie qu'entre une bouillabaisse et le Leviathan. Il y a bien du poisson là dedans, mais c'est totalement différent... De la même façon, astronomie et astrologie s'occupent des étoiles, mais c'est le seul point commun.

Astrologie et Astronomie? Une grande histoire de haine... (non, pas de "n". Et les astrologues n'ont pas d"ailes" non plus ).

C'est compréhensible. Là où les uns voyaient 2 planètes s'approchant et renforçant ainsi le pouvoir des plantes associées, les autres apercevaient la promesse d'un cataclysme, de votre mort prochaine ou d'une salade avariée.

Les astrologues ont une nette tendance à voir des présages de morts dans leur boules de cristal, des rébus dans les constellations et des éléphants roses dans les couloirs; les astronomes ont la tête dans la Lune ,et ne redescendent sur Terre que pour parler de chiffres littéralement astronomiques, ainsi que de la futilité de la vie face à l'immensité de l'Univers.

Comment voulez-vous concilier les 2?

(Il n'y avait qu'une chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord: leur réaction à propos de l'autre camp, formulée sous la forme :"Comment voulez vous qu'on nous prenne au sérieux, avec ces hurluberlus en face?".)

Les discussions entre les professeurs de ces 2 matières étaient devenues mythiques à Poudlard.

Les conversations se passaient de la façon suivante: Trelawney **(1) **(divination) sautait sur Sinistra (astronomie) dès qu'elle la voyait. Celle-ci lui répondait par des piques, que la voyante ne semblait pas comprendre **(2) **et lui parlait de points essentiels tels que: les présages de la semaine suivante, sa pénurie de bouteilles de Firewhisky, l'influence des planètes sur les caractères ou le prix exorbitant des boules de cristal. Les affrontements se finissaient généralement par des éclats de voix (Sinistra énervée, Trelawney tout à son sujet), et Trelawney, heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler, s'en allait joyeusement, pendant que quelqu'un empêchait Sinistra d'attraper sa baguette magique, ou tout objet à vocation meurtrière à sa portée.

* * *

Il était tard: les élèves étaient (officiellement) couchés.

Mais pas les fantômes. Ceux-ci avaient peu d'occasions de s'amuser dans la mort. Pas de festin, pas de combat, pas de repos, à peine une dispute entre spectres de temps en temps. Une de leurs distractions favorites ces derniers temps: observer les rencontres entre ces deux professeurs**.(3)**

C'est pourquoi Sir Reyan Kamelot, fantôme préposé à la garde de ces 2 là pour la nuit, jouait les aboyeurs au premier étage; pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à s'amuser!

"Attention Mesdames et Messieurs, le combat de ce soir est ouvert! Venez tous voir et écouter!

A droite: Trelawney, cinglée chronique, intoxiquée à l'encens et à l'absinthe, et persuadée que l'avenir de l'Univers pouvait être déchiffré en absorbant des litres de thé puis en examinant ce qui en restait. Dans la tasse, bien sûr.

A gauche: Sinistra, professeur étudiant à la fois l'astronomie moldue et sorcière, croyant fermement que l'univers est régi par des lois constantes. Comme celle de Murphy**(4). **Ou dans son cas, la Loi de la Rencontre Avec Trelawney.

Terrain de rencontre actuel: Le parvis de Poudlard.

La première était sortie observer les étoiles, La seconde vient de sortir pour respirer de l'air frais. Et elle vient d'apercevoir sa collègue...

Manoeuvre d'approche directe de la part de la divinatrice, esquive trop tardive de l'astronome. Elles se tiennent face à face.

Que le Combat commence! "

* * *

- Ah, Sinistra, je vous cherchais!

- Et si vous alliez chercher plus loin?

- Pourquoi donc, puisque vous êtes ici?

- En fait je suis un Doppelgänger. Et j'ai une folle envie de vous jeter un Jambencoton!

- Vraiment! C'est passionnant! C'est juste dommage que vous soyez immatériel... " Elle avait touché la main de la prétendue Doppelgänger."Oh! Mais vous êtes réelle! Aurora, vous me faites une farce!

- Aurora? Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, on n'a pas gardé les gryffons ensemble!

- C'est à dire qu'on s'entend si bien toutes les deux... Vous pouvez m'appeler Sybille, vous savez!

Viviane, empêchez moi de commettre un meurtre!

Viviane était de sortie ce soir**(5). **Pas de chance.

- Je voulais vous demander si vous aviez remarqué où se trouvait Saturne ce soir? Dans la Constellation du Pingouin Mordeur! C'est signe que...

- Bonsoir! l'interrompit abruptement une voix bien connue.

Par contre, MacGonagall était dans le coin, elle. Sinistra la bénit pour cette aide inespérée..

- Bonjour Minerva! Auriez vous besoin de moi, par le plus grand des hasards?" lui demanda-t-elle, tout en lançant des regards assassins en direction de l'astrologue.

- En fait, j'aurais besoin de votre participation à toutes les deux.

- A toutes les deux?

Ces derniers mots, les deux concernées les avaient repris en chœur. Sinistra, parce qu'elle n'imaginait pas que McGonagall ait besoin de l'aide de cette illuminée; Trelawney, parce qu'elle voyait enfin l'occasion de faire reconnaitre ses capacités.

- Oui, à toutes les deux. J'aurais besoin de votre aide, afin d'effectuer un cérémonial.

- Ah non, pas la remise des diplômes! Hors de question! J'en fais encore des cauchemars! lui rétorqua Sinistra

- Rien d'aussi horrible, rassurez vous ma chère. Je vous parle du rite d'AshkEnte. Il faudrait que vous...

- AshkEnte? Vous voulez dire, invoquer la Mort?" L'interrompit Trelawney.

- Vous connaissez ce rituel!?

- Bien sur. Mon troisième oeil sait tout.

- Tiens donc? Murmura la professeur d'astronomie. Il sait donc ce que je rêve de vous faire, là, tout de suite?

Trelawney l'avait entendu.

- Bien sûr! Vous voudriez m'offrir une bonne tasse de thé, afin que nous discutions entre professionnelles des étoiles de l'impor... Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive?!

McGonagall donna quelques coups dans le dos de Sinistra, qui s'était étouffé d'indignation en entendant les mots "entre professionnelles des étoiles". Elle profita du silence de ses deux collègues pour en placer une.

- Je disais donc: j'aimerais que vous m'assistiez afin d'invoquer la mort. Ce n'est pas si dangereux: je l'ai fait une fois au Ministère, mais il est nécessaire de recommencer. Vous devrez juste chanter quelques vers et rassembler le matériel.

Sinistra n'en revenait pas. Invoquer la Mort? Sérieusement? Deux secondes de réflexions étaient nécessaires, malgré les assurances de MacGonagall.

Quant à Trelawney, elle était devenue hystérique en entendant parler de réaliser le rite de AshkEnte. Elle s'était aussitôt écrié, pointant l'index vers Sinistra: "Je vous l'avais dit! La Mort est sur nous! Saturne entre dans la constellation du Grand Pingouin Mordeur! J'AVAIS RAISON!

Sinistra hésitait entre sortir sa baguette magique pour la calmer d'un jet d'eau froide, ou lui lancer une réplique cynique, quand Minerva la précéda. Tant mieux, se dit elle. MacGonagall avait une langue plus acérée qu'une vipère, quand elle daignait s'en servir. Et en plus, McGonagall aimait encore moins la pseudo-prophète qu'elle ( Lors d'une discussion, Sinistra lui avait avoué jouer régulièrement aux fléchettes avec une photo de Trelawney pour cible; McGonagall lui avait tristement répondu que cela faisait longtemps que cela ne la soulageait plus, elle ).

- Vous avez raison, Sybille " répondit Minerva. "Et dire que nous autres, pauvres mortels, avons douté de vous pendant toutes ces années!

Sinistra la regardait, totalement déconcertée. Elle avait changé de planète ou quoi? La professeur de métamorphose lançant un compliment à la voyante? Aussi crédible que Ron Weasley entamant un régime!.

La prétendue voyante était aux anges.

- Oui!

- Alors que durant toute ce temps, vous saviez.

- Oui!

Madame Soleil, au comble de la joie de se voir reconnue, restait coincée sur la position " Oui!"

- Montrons une fois pour toutes au monde sorcier que vous aviez raison!

- Oui!

- Nous allons faire le rite d'AshkEnte!

- Oui!

_C'était presque trop facile..._ pense Minerva

- Alors, nous disons jeudi vers 14 heures dans les cachots?

- Oui!

- Allez donc hurler votre joie aux autres, d'ici là.

- Oui!

Trelawney s'en alla, sautillante, et rentra dans l'école. Sinistra la regarda partir, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle murmura:

- Bénis soient les pauvres d'esprits ….

- C'est sûr que pour une voyante férue de spiritisme, ce n'est pas l'idéal » surenchérit McGonagall.

- Vous savez que vous auriez fait une excellente Serpentarde?

- Pardon?

- J'ai cru à une hallucination, avec vos "Vous avez raison" et compagnie. Mais pour la convaincre de vous aider, c'était magnifiquement trouvé.

- Vraiment? J'ai juste dit ce que je pensais, avec mon courage et honnêteté gryffondoriens." répondit innocemment Minerva.

- Ben voyons... Et le fait qu'elle soit prête pour vous aider à invoquer la mort, elle qui s'enfuit au premier mauvais présage d'habitude?

- Elle a du être touché par la force Gryffondorienne.

- La seule façon pour elle d'être touché par la "force gryffondorienne", c'est que vous lui donniez un coup de poing.

McGonagall eut un demi sourire.

- Et comment pensiez vous parvenir à me convaincre, moi?

- Et bien en fait... Je pensais que vous voudriez venir.

- Pardon?

- Vous n'avez pas envie de voir comment Trelawney, la seule voyante à prévoir qu'il fera 37 degrés Celsius le 24 décembre, va réagir face à notre invité?

- Je dois avouer que c'est tentant...

- Et puis elle qui nous parle de Sinistros sans arrêt... ou de présage de mort, de faux **(6) **dans sa boule de cristal...

- Cela ferait du bien qu'elle voie un peu de ces choses en vrai, pour une fois. L'idée me plait bien, mais pas aux dépens de ma vie.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien à craindre. On invoque la Mort, il apparait dans un pentacle, répond à nos questions et s'en va. Où est le risque? Si vous ne me croyez pas, renseignez vous à la bibliothèque.

Ce fut la mention de la bibliothèque qui la convainquit. Si c'était vraiment dangereux, McGonagall lui aurait demandé une réponse immédiate, sans lui laisser la possibilité de se renseigner à ce sujet.

- Très bien. Je vais vous aider. Mais je vais aussi me renseigner: si je me rends compte que vous m'avez menti, je vous envoie visiter les lunes de Saturne. En petits morceaux.

- Ca me convient. Alors, la cérémonie aura lieu vendredi. Vous pourriez me trouver ça d'ici là?

Elle lui tendit un petit papier. L'astronome le lut: des objets peu communs, mais qu'elle avait en stock.

- Pas de problème.

- Très bien. Bonsoir alors, Aurora.

- Bonsoir, Minerva.

Mc Gonagall rentra en boitant dans le château, sans doute à la recherche de sa prochaine proie. Sinistra resta où elle était.

- Serpentard a perdu un excellent élément, le jour de sa répartition..." murmura t elle pour elle même, avant de commencer à rédiger son planning.

Bon, première chose: aller jeter un sort aux feuilles de thé de Trelawney. Quelle tête ferait elle quand elle lirait sa mort prochaine dans sa tasse d'Earl Grey matinale?

Deuxième chose: Récupérer une partie du matériel demandé par la directrice. Heureusement qu'elle avait des pierres célestes et du feu de foudre d'avance.

Troisième petite chose: filer à la bibliothèque. Pour s'assurer de la sureté de ce rite, et aussi vérifier un petit détail.

Que se passerait il si quelqu'un ( par exemple sa collègue de Divination qui avait toujours la tête dans les nuages ) tombait par accident à l'intérieur du pentacle pendant la cérémonie? Hum?

Oui, elle allait se renseigner dès que possible. Et peut-être vérifier de ses propres yeux ce qui se passerait. Après tout, il fallait toujours garder l'esprit curieux et scientifique en astronomie...

* * *

Les fantômes se concertèrent un bref instant.

Rite d'AshkEnte? Invoquer la Mort? Minerva McGonagall était elle donc devenue folle? La Mort risquait de s'apercevoir de son oubli et de les emporter avec elle!

Pas question que ça arrive!

Ils s'égaillèrent en tous sens, pour prévenir les professeurs de ce qui se passait. McGonagall avait convaincu facilement ces deux-là en les prenant par surprise; à eux de s'assurer que les autres résisteraient...

_A suivre ...

* * *

  
_

**Notes:**

**(1)** Trelawney est persuadée que Sinistra l'adore et est prête à abandonner cette vulgaire matière qu'est l'astronomie pour plonger des les méandres de cette noble discipline qu'est l'astrologie.

Sinistra pense juste que Trelawney est fêlée.

**(2)**Trelawney était-elle donc imperméable au sarcasme, ou avait-elle décidé de miner sa collègue à force d'imbécillité feinte? Les paris restaient ouverts ….

**(3)** Les fantômes regrettaient énormément Séverus Rogue. Il suffisait à un fantôme de l'observer 5 minutes avec ses élèves pour repartir heureux, persuadé que finalement il existait des choses plus terribles que la mort.

**(4)**Connue également sous le nom de la loi de l'Emmerdement Maximum , qui peut être résumée en une phrase :"Tout ce qui peut tourner mal tournera pire ". D'un certaine façon ,c'est LA réponse à toutes les questions de l'Univers .

Vous venez de lâcher votre tartine de confiture , et celle ci vient de s'écraser au sol (face confiturée en dessous) ? C'est normal ...

Vous arrivez à attraper un coup de soleil au troisiéme degré en février ? C'était prédit ...

Après avoir intégralement isolé , rénové , retapé et décoré avec amour votre maison , celle ci s'enflamme par combustion spontanée ? Qu'est ce qui vous étonne là dedans ?

Seriez vous étonné de savoir que Murphy finit sa vie lynché par ses voisins , exaspérés d'entendre ses mauvais augures et ses "Je vous l'avais bien dit !" triomphants ?

**(5)** A la recherche de Merlin, sans doute. Il devait toujours être la propriété du Secrétaire, mais allez savoir où il l'avait rangé... Il est difficile de dialoguer avec un singe, sauf si on a un gros régime de bananes.

**(6)** Faux: l'instrument du faucheur, hein. Pas le faux de la contrefaçon. (Ou alors, elle avait raison depuis des années et elle prévoyait elle même ses fausses prédictions? )


	5. Interêt de l'Insonorisation des Cachots

_**Titre**: Jusqu'à ce que Mort s'ensuive_

_**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers sont à JKRowling. L'écriture et l'histoire sont à moi. Le fou rire est à vous._

_**Correctrice**: Mirliton_

_**Note de l'auteur**: Encore désolée pour l'attente. J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur une seule fic, malheureusement … Pour ceux qui auraient envie d'une petite dose de rire en plus, vous pouvez toujours aller jeter un oeil à mes autres fics sur mon profil._

* * *

**De l'interêt de l'insonorisation des cachots**

Quel métier peut nécessiter de rester tard le soir à surveiller une cuisson, à tourner dans un chaudron, à réparer les explosions causées par des imbéciles d'élèves pendant la journée et essayer de découvrir le nombre de peaux de Serpent du Cap que lesdits élèves-pas-si-imbéciles-que-ça en ont profité pour chiper ?

Que celui qui a répondu "elfe de maison" sorte !

* * *

Les cachots .... Lieux presque aussi évités que les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.  
La salle de préparation de Rogue était la personnification même du Cachot : un lieu sinistre, humide et froid où viennent moisir les assassins, voleurs, monarques déchus et élèves de potions. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères sur lesquelles bloblotaient des ... choses dans des bocaux.**(0)** Au centre de la pièce, de nombreux chaudrons bouillonnaient, frémissaient, voire explosaient, pendant que les ingrédients sur une table proche essayaient de se fondre dans la table, de s'enfuir ou de se faire oublier, selon leur état de conscience. Le Maitre des Potions se déplaçait dans la salle tel un fantôme, touillant un chaudron ou empêchant un de ses ingrédients de prendre la poudre d'escampette.  
On pourrait croire ce lieu sale , et pourtant non: inutile d'y chercher la moindre araignée ou trace de poussière en dehors de la table aux ingrédients. De la même façon qu'un bourreau nettoie religieusement ses outils de travail après chaque usage, Rogue veillait à ce que tout reste vierge de la moindre saleté.  
Bref, la salle semblait dire à l'infortuné élève qui y jetterait un coup d'oeil :"Entre mon petit, viens voir comme j'ai de grandes dents ...."  
Enfin, ça, c'était avant.  
Avant Slughorn.  
Désormais, on aurait dit un croisement entre un vieux grenier et le bureau de la non-regrettée Ombrage.  
Les bocaux avaient disparu (ou avaient été submergés, allez savoir) par des photos encadrées de Slughorn et ses élèves, des boites de sucreries qui auraient fait mourir d'hyperglycémie Dumbledore et des bibelots faussement précieux et vraiment chers. La pierre nue des murs était cachée sous d'épaisses tentures pourpre et argent qui réchauffaient nettement l'ambiance de la salle. Au centre se dressaient toujours des chaudrons et une table couverte d'ingrédients, mais lesdits ingrédients étaient immobiles (Slughorn prenait soin de les anesthésier ou tuer avant toute potion, après une expérience malheureuse avec une langouste récalcitrante). Le Serpentard avait également pris soin d'organiser tout autour de nombreux fauteuils et canapés trapus qui lui permettaient de tenir sa petite coterie en préparant ses potions, ou de faire une petite sieste quand personne n'était dans le coin.  
En somme, le bourreau avait pris sa retraite, laissant la place vacante à sa grand-mère.  
Minerva ne doutait donc pas de convaincre assez aisément ce vieux gâteux de participer à son rite. Il était peut-être Serpentard, mais à coté de Rogue c'était un Poufsouffle!  
La seule chose que Minerva ignorait, c'est qu'en général, être bourreau, ce n'est pas une vocation. C'est une tradition familiale.  
Espérons seulement pour elle que Grand Mère ait perdu la main .

* * *

Arrivée devant la salle de Potions elle s'arrêta. Slughorn était censé être là à cette heure de la nuit. Etait ce le cas? Elle tendit l'oreille: elle entendit du bruit venant de derrière la porte, faible mais bien présent.  
Bon, il était là. C'était le moment d'être Serpentard ...  
Un observateur passant par là aurait été surpris de la transformation. En une seconde, la Minerva stricte et sûre d'elle s'était métamorphosé en une vieille dame fatiguée.  
Elle toqua à la porte.  
"Essuyez vous les pieds et entrez ! "  
Elle baissa les yeux et tomba sur ... Un paillasson "Welcome" vert et argent. Avec un petit bonhomme souriant. Devant la salle de potions.  
Rogue devait se retourner dans sa tombe.  
Elle utilisa le paillasson, et entra.  
Slughorn était au milieu de la pièce, habillé d'une robe de chambre en velours, et touillait dans un chaudron. Ca sentait bon dans la salle.**(1) **Slughorn se retourna.  
- Oh c'est vous? Dit il d'un ton surpris.  
- Bonsoir Horace. Comment allez vous ?  
- Très bien, très bien. Mais installez vous, je vous prie.  
Minerva s'installa dans un fauteuil le plus loin possible de chaudron sur lequel travaillait Slughorn. Elle avait confiance dans son collègue, mais on ne savait jamais. Le Serpentard tourna dans son chaudron et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.  
- Veuillez m'excusez, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que ça attache. Ou explose. Ca ruinerait des heures de préparation.  
- Je comprends tout à fait.  
Minerva se renfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.  
Tout en attirant à l'aide de sa baguette deux verres et une théière, le maitre des potions continua :" Alors ma chère Minerva, quel bon vent vous amène?  
- Un bien mauvais vent, je le crains, mon cher ami. Du genre à tourner à l'orage ...  
- Moi qui pensais que vous me faisiez une petite visite de courtoisie ... Tenez, votre tisane.  
- Merci. C'est le cas, en fait... Je me sentais déprimée, et j'avais besoin de discuter un peu avec quelqu'un. Et je me suis dit que vous deviez être encore debout à cette heure là.  
- Vous m'inquiétez. Que se passe-t-il?  
-Et bien ... Disons que je m'inquiète pour l'avenir de l'école.  
Slughorn soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était rien, juste une petite crise d'angoisse de la directrice. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. **(2)**  
- Mais non, ma chère, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Le Ministre nous laisse quartier libre pour enseigner aux enfants, vous avez même réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le château est presque entièrement réparé, les élèves sont tous revenus. Tout ne va t il pas pour le mieux?  
- Si seulement c'était vrai .... soupira Minerva, les yeux fixés dans le vague.  
- Pardon?  
- C'est que ... tout n'est pas si rose. Ou si rouge, dans ce cas ci. Mais laissons ça de coté, voulez vous? J'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées. Comment se passent vos classes ?  
Slughorn eut un sourire. Tout gryffondorien comme comportement ça : esquiver le problème en espérant qu'il disparaisse... Mais soit, discuter un peu ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il se débrouillerait pour découvrir ce qu'elle lui cachait, foi de Serpentard !  
- Bien, bien. Les classes d'ASPIC ne se débrouillent pas trop mal ma foi, même si aucun n'atteint le niveau d'Hermione Granger. Cependant, Agatha Pippin, la petite-cousine de l'inventeur du Pommier d'Amour pourrait faire des choses intéressantes à l'avenir. Figurez vous qu'elle a inventé la semaine dernière une Potion d'invincibilité temporaire**(3)** !  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Le seul problème ,c'est qu'elle devait faire une Potion d'Engelure **(4)**à la base. Je n'ai pas compris comment elle a pu faire ça....  
- Et les plus jeunes?  
- Et bien ... Rusard a dû commander 13 nouveaux chaudrons la semaines dernière, et Pompom a soigné 5 élèves qui souffraient de Loucherie **(5)** . Oh, et une armoire portée disparue après que Terrence Carter ait renversé sa potion dessus. Elle court toujours. Bien moins d'accidents que d'habitude, donc.  
- Vraiment? A quoi est-ce dû, selon vous?  
- Et bien ....  
Slughorn commença à se rengorger. Vraiment. Il avait l'air d'un paon géant coincé dans une robe de chambre.  
- Sans vouloir me vanter, mes Serpentards sont excellents. Surtout les plus jeunes. Ma nouvelle méthode d'enseignement fait des merveilles.  
- Nouvelle méthode ?  
- Oui, vous vous souvenez? Le Ministère nous a demandé d'enseigner au maximum aux Serpentards en classe unique, d'éviter les classes Serpentard-autre chose .  
- "Demandé"? Nous parlons bien de la même chose, Horace?  
- Et bien , Wilbur Scott me l'a proposé lors de sa dernière visite chez moi. Vous le connaissez, je pense, le petit-neveu du théoricien ... Je m'en souviens bien, il m'avait amené une boite de chocolat suisse, un régal !  
- Nous parlons bien de Wilbur Scott, l'envoyé du Ministère? Celui qui a essayé de faire passer un décret pour renvoyer tous les Serpentards de l'école ?  
- Oh, il n'y tenait pas vraiment, ce n'était qu'une histoire de politique." essaya de tempérer Slughorn.  
- Celui qui a essayé de faire disparaître toute mention de Salazar Serpentard de l'Histoire de Poudlard ?  
- Une petite erreur de formulation. Il voulait parler de la Chambre des Secrets, c'est tout !  
- Celui qui est passé dans mon bureau peu de temps avant la rentrée et m'a laissé le choix entre démissionner ou isoler "tous ces traîtres de Serpentards des autres Maisons, afin d'éviter que le venin de ces vipères ne se répande" ?  
Slughorn s'étrangla dans son verre de tisane.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je ne fais que le citer, Horace.  
- Vous devez vous trompez, Minerva. Wilbur Scott est un Poufsouffle, il est forcément loyal! Il ne dirait pas du mal des autres comme cela!  
McGonagall soupira.  
- Horace ... Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi qu'appartenir à une maison ne définit pas la personnalité. Tous les Serdaigles ne sont des rats de bibliothèque, tous les Poufsouffles ne sont pas des cancres naïfs, tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas des suicidaires en puissance ...  
Slughorn toussota.  
- Je veux dire qu'il doit bien y en avoir un qui ne soit pas une tête brulée.  
Retoussotements.  
- Il y'a bien dû en avoir un depuis la création de cette école! Enfin, sans doute. Bref, ce n'est pas parce que Scott est Poufsouffle que ....  
Le changement de sujet fut bien évidemment remarqué par le Serpentard.  
- Minerva ? Pourquoi cette omission?  
- Pardon? Omission?  
- Poufsouffles, Serdaigles, Gryffondors ... Et les Serpentards ?  
- Les Serpentards ? Euh ...  
La directrice semblait éprouver un attrait irraisonné pour la porte d'entrée d'un coup, à en juger d'après les nombreux coups d'oeil qu'elle y jetait . Slughorn fronça les sourcils: les Gryffondors étaient connus pour être illogiques, mais en quoi une simple question pouvait elle autant effrayer la directrice ?  
Elle reprit : "Ecoutez, Horace, il se fait tard et il faut absolument que j'y aille. Nous rediscuterons demain, ou alors ..."  
Elle fuyait ? La sévère directrice, l'ex-dirigeante de la Maison la plus remuante existante, celle qui avait réussi à empêcher trois générations de Weasleys de mettre à jeu et à bang Poudlard?  
- Allons Minerva, vous pouvez tout me dire ...  
- Je suis désolée, Horace, mais il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher.  
Elle se leva vivement et posa sa tasse.  
- Minerva ...  
- Non. Je suis désolée.  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte, tentant visiblement de battre le record du monde de vitesse de marche l'air-de-rien.  
La curiosité de Slughorn avait été piquée au vif. La directrice ne partirait certainement pas sans lui avoir tout dit. Et puisque la manière douce ne fonctionnait pas, il allait passer à la manière forte.  
MacGonagall allait ouvrir la porte quand Slughorn parla de sa voix la plus méprisante.  
- Quand je pense que les Gryffondors se disent courageux ...  
S'ensuivit un bref instant de silence. Minerva se retourna, des étincelles dans les yeux. Le professeur retint un sourire: les Lions étaient vraiment trop prévisibles!  
- Que venez vous de dire ?  
- Que vous ne méritez pas votre place à Gryffondor.  
- Je ne vous permets pas !  
Minerva montait dans les aigus au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de Slughorn pour lui répondre.  
Celui ci fit la moue:  
- Vraiment ? Alors, c'est que la réputation des Gryffondors est totalement fausse. Courageuse, vous? Vous plaisantez ? C'est de la témérité, oui ! Vous êtes persuadés d'avoir raison et foncer sans réfléchir. Pas de courage la dedans, juste de la stupidité. La preuve, dès qu'il s'agit de discuter honnêtement, vous fuyez!  
- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez!  
- Et vos plaintes. "Oh Horace, je ne suis pas sure d'être capable de diriger cette école !" "Oh Horace, qu'allons nous devenir?" Vous êtes incapable d'agir au lieu de pleurnicher.  
- Si vous n'arrêtez pas, je vais ... Je vais ....  
- Quoi, vous allez me renvoyer? Et sur l'épaule de qui viendrez vous pleurer? Sans compter que vous n'aurez pas le cran de le faire. Pensez donc, vous n'êtes même pas capable de finir votre phrase dans une discussion anodine, alors une décision importante comme ça ?  
La voix de Slughorn se fit plus douce :  
- Tout le monde pense que la grande Directrice Minerva MacGonagall est la personne la plus courageuse au monde. Mais c'est faux. En fait, vous avez juste peur. Peur de décider, peur de diriger, peur de discuter, peur de ....  
- Taisez vous.  
Cela stoppa net Slughorn. Il voulait énerver MacGonagall jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche le morceau, au milieu de tous ses hurlements. Merlin, les Gryffondors étaient connus pour avoir le sang chaud ! Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette voix froide comme de l'azote liquide, à ce ton d'un calme évoquant l'oeil du cyclone.  
Il avait poussé Minerva trop loin visiblement. Sa colère brûlante s'était transformée en fureur glacée, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre.  
- Vous, vous allez vous taire. De suite. C'est à cause de VOUS que je suis dans cette situation.  
- Moi ? » s'étonna Slughorn.  
- Si vous faisiez un peu attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de vous, au lieu de tisser cette fichue toile d'araignée qui ne sert plus à rien !  
- A rien ? Vous plaisantez ? Regardez toutes ces photos, tous ces cadeaux ! » répondit-il en désignant ses rayonnages d'un geste ample.  
- Il n'y aurait pas eu comme une grève surprise parmi les hiboux dernièrement? Ou vos élèves n'auraient ils pas déclaré une certaine aversion pour le thé ? A moins qu'ils n'aient eu beaucoup trop de travail pour venir discuter avec vous ?  
Il blêmit. Comment savait elle tout ça?  
- Ils ont été très très occupés, vous savez ce que c'est ... Depuis la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui, il faut tout reconstruire.  
- Ah bon? Et que sont devenus Nott, Zabini ou Malefoy ? Trop occupés eux aussi ? Continua-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
Qu'était-il sensé répondre à cela ?  
Draco Malefoy, comme toute sa famille, était en plein jugement; il avait beau se comporter comme s'il était le roi du monde, il faudrait des années avant qu'on le considère autrement qu'avec mépris. Théodore Nott, bien que n'ayant jamais été mangemort, était accusé de "magie noire" et "complicité avec un mangemort", ce que Rita Skeeter avait reformulé de façon non-politiquement correcte par "crime de porter le nom de Nott". De Blaise Zabini, aucune trace: sa mère avait visiblement réussi l'exploit de s'enfuir avec son fils à la seconde même où Voldemort était déclaré mort.  
- Et vous n'avez toujours pas compris? Au temps pour la subtilité de votre maison ! Voyons si la stupidité Gryffondorienne pourrait vous éclairer .... Pas de nouvelles de vos élèves et ils vous évitent? Je dirais que tout bêtement vos élèves ne veulent pas avoir affaire à vous. Ou même seulement penser à vous. Je dirais même que si c'était possible, ils voudraient que toute mention les liant à vous disparaisse !  
Non, ses élèves ne penseraient pas ça de leur vieux professeur ! Il les avait soutenus, leur avait donné un emploi, et pour certains leur avait même prêté des fonds ! Impossible !  
- Et mieux, le monde entier aimerait que la Maison à la Grive disparaisse ! Cette fichue maison qui n'a jamais donné que des Mages Noirs ou des assassins ! » fulmina Minerva.  
Quoi ?  
- Minerva ! Ce n'est que mensonge !  
Le regard de Minerva aurait suffit à faire bouillir un plein chaudron d'Isothermo.**(6)**  
- Oh, mais bien sur. Il y a eu des Serpentards bons, gentils et candides, je n'en doute pas. Même dans la Maison du "Maniaque du Sang Pur", du fou qui avait pour animal de compagnie un gentil petit basilic, du Fondateur qui n'a pas hésité à mettre en danger de mort ses élèves, il y a forcément des gens biens. Dommage que personne ne parle d'eux, non?  
- Mais si, c'est que ...  
- Parce que ces dernières années, les Serpentards n'ont pas vraiment rempli leur quota en héros lumineux .On pourrait ne parler que de Voldemort, digne descendant de Serpentard, sauveur auto-proclamé des Sang-Pur et exterminateur de tout ce qui n'était pas d'appellation contrôlée, mais ça serait nier le génie pour le mal de votre maison.  
- Je ne vous permets pas de ....  
Rien à faire. Minerva était lancée, et rien ne l'arrêterait à part un Avada Kedavra. Et encore, il n'était pas sûr que ça suffise.  
- Je ne parlerai pas du pourcentage impressionnant de Mangemorts issus de Serpentards, ce serait trop facile. Et puis, rien que Draco Malefoy, l'adolescent qui n'a pas hésité à introduire un Loup-Garou dans l'école ou qui a essayé de tuer Dumbledore, c'est un bel exemple, non?  
Slughorn essayait tant bien que mal de rester ferme face à Minerva. Enfin, plutôt mal que bien.  
- Ou Rogue, infâme professeur de potions, meurtrier de Dumbledore et pseudo-bras droit de Voldemort. Il n'a jamais cessé de lutter contre lui en fait, mais ça, le public ne le sait pas et ne le saura probablement jamais!  
Elle avait dit quoi sur Rogue ? Avant qu'il ai eu le temps de pleinement intégrer l'information, MacGonagall continua sur le même ton réfrigérant.  
- Bellatrix Lestrange, proclamée tortionnaire du siècle. McNair, plus rapide à utiliser sa hache que ses neurones. Greyback Fenrir, le loup-garou sociopathe. J'en passe et des bien pires.  
Mais le plus gros restait à venir ....  
- Et puis, il y a vous. Pas besoin d'être Mangemort pour causer un désastre, non? La preuve, Horace Slughorn, le maitre des Potions qui a provoqué tout ça. Remerciez les journaux, désormais tout le monde le sait, vos chers élèves compris!  
- Pardon ?! s'étrangla Slughorn.  
Elle l'accusait de quoi?!  
- Qui a donné à Voldemort l'idée des Horcruxes? Qui a permis qu'il devienne presque immortel? Qui a causé toute cette guerre, finalement? Vous, vous et re-vous!  
C'est seulement à ce moment là que MacGonagall sembla se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'elle disait. Trop tard, les mots étaient dits.  
- Euh ... Horace ? reprit elle d'une voix bien plus douce.  
Slughorn resta muet, trop secoué par ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
Son explication était horrible. C'était méchant et mesquin. Juste une explosion de rage typiquement gryffondorienne, pour blesser son adversaire.  
Mais ... Ce qu'elle venait de dire avait le mérite d'expliquer beaucoup de choses. Le refus de ces anciens élèves de le rencontrer, les nombreux Serpentards adultes méprisés et renvoyés, ses élèves en classe unique. Ca expliquait aussi le nombre record de Serpentards envoyés à l'infirmerie depuis le début de l'année, ou le fait que le Choixpeau n'ai réparti aucun élève dans sa maison cette année.  
Il avait pris tous ces petits signes de travers. Il y avait effectivement eu par le passé des années où les premières années n'avaient été répartis que dans trois maisons. Les batailles entre les lions et les serpents avaient toujours existé, et contribuaient grandement à remplir les lits de l'infirmerie. Et depuis la mort de Voldemort, tout le monde était en plein bouleversement, d'où travail énorme pour certains et renvois pour d'autres.  
Mais quand on les voyait tous ensemble ... Merlin, comment avait il pu ne pas remarquer ça ?  
Pire encore, comment lui, un Serpentard, avait il pu ne pas voir ce qu'une Gryffondor avait parfaitement saisi ?  
Un grand silence s'ensuivit donc, Slughorn sous le choc et Minerva visiblement dans l'attente de l'explosion du maitre des Potions . Explosion qui finit par se produire mais pas sous la forme attendue.  
C'est connu de tous les Maitres des Potions pourtant, les chaudrons sont comme les femmes: ils n'aiment pas attendre.  
BOUM  
- Mon chaudron !" hurla Slughorn, passant sans transition de la position "Avachi avec classe dans le fauteuil" à "Au secours, mon chaudron explose".  
- Shhhhhhhh!" fit une Minerva qui, sous le coup de la surprise, avait pris la forme la plus adéquate pour s'abriter derrière un coussin de canapé.  
Il se dépêcha d'éteindre le feu avant que le reste du contenu du chaudron repeigne les murs du cachot. Il prit une louche et goûta: ouf, sauvé! Juste un peu de poivre et ça serait parfait !  
- Meow ?  
Mais que faisait un chat ici ? Dans ces cachots ?  
Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler que Minerva était un Animagus Chat. Et que les Animagus avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se transformer sous le coup d'émotions violentes, comme la peur.  
Ou comme la colère.  
Alors si Minerva ne s'était pas transformé cinq minutes plus tôt alors qu'elle hurlait, c'était qu'elle n'était pas si en colère que ça. Tout ça, c'était de l'esbroufe. De la manipulation. Mais pourquoi Miss Gryffondor agirait elle ainsi?  
Pendant que Minerva reprenait sa forme habituelle, Slughorn diminua le feu, puis reprit sa place sans mot dire.  
Minerva, l'air très gêné et honteuse, commença à s'excuser.  
- Horace, je .. je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que j'ai dit. Vous n'avez rien fait pour mériter ça, enfin je veux dire ce n'est pas votre faute. Ou celle de vos élèves. Ou la mienne. Enfin si, mais … Enfin, vous comprenez ...  
Slughorn se contenta de l'observer balbutier l'air très concentré. Il savait pertinemment que fixer les gens sans répondre les mettait mal à l'aise et les poussait à meubler le silence. C'était ainsi qu'il avait obtenu nombre de confidences.  
-Je n'aurais pas dû, je sais. Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais avec tous ces problèmes dans l'école je suis sous pression. Et quand on y rajoute la tentative de réhabilitation de Rogue, on peut comprendre que je sois aussi sur les nerfs.  
Slughorn ne réagit pas plus ,attendant qu'elle développe.  
-Pensez vous donc, peu de gens sont volontaires pour m'aider à l'innocenter. J'ai peur de devoir abandonner mon idée.  
Alors toute cette mascarade, c'était pour réhabiliter Rogue? Mais pourquoi ?  
-Ce qui est dramatique, puisqu'il s'agit de notre seule chance de faire cesser cette guerre stupide entre les Serpents et le reste du monde.  
Oh, joli. Elle jouait sur sa corde sensible, profitant de son statut de directrice et de Gryffondor défenseuse des bonnes causes. Si elle n'avait pas manifesté un tel comportement manipulateur et Serpentard auparavant, il aurait presque pu croire qu'elle faisait ça par bonté d'âme.  
-Mais si je ne trouve personne pour m'aider, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner …  
Mais passons. Quelles que soient ses raisons, elle avait raison. Réhabiliter Rogue permettrait d'améliorer la société sorcière, d'aider ses Serpentards et lui permettrait de regagner son influence.  
Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne répondit pas à la sorcière. Celle ci commençait à s'inquiéter de ce silence prolongé.  
-Euh … Horace?  
Et s'il jouait bien son coup, il pourrait même monter en grade. On lui avait dit que le fauteuil de Directeur de Poudlard était très confortable...  
Il commença à échafauder un plan.  
De son coté, Minerva craignait que ce subit silence soit causé par la potion. Et si sa langue avait fondu, ou que son esprit était parti dans une galaxie très très lointaine? Elle fit donc preuve du légendaire bon sens Gryffondorien pour s'assurer qu'Horace était toujours entier et sain d'esprit; au lieu de lui lancer un sort de Diagnostic, de chercher une potion de soin ou d'appeler un médecin à l'aide, elle s'approcha du penseur et lui hurla dans les oreilles.  
-HORAAAAAAACE !  
Aiiiiiiie !  
-Mes tympans ! Arrêtez ça!  
Soulagée, elle se se massa les tempes, essayant de faire passer la douleur.  
-Horace, vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton bien plus bas.  
-Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien? Et parlez moins fort, j'ai les oreilles qui tintent.  
-Vous ne répondiez plus. Et vous avez l'air bizarre.  
-Oh, vraiment?  
Il força son visage à reprendre son expression habituelle, celle qui le faisait passer pour un vieux professeur de potions affable et un peu gâteux.  
-Ce n'est rien, ma chère, le contrecoup de l'explosion. Tout va bien. Je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention à ce que vous disiez, mais vous me faisiez des excuses il me semble? Reprit il d'un ton innocent.  
Elle se renfrogna. Un Gryffondor avait autant de facilités à s'excuser qu'un malheureux tombant d'une falaise à ne pas se transformer en tache colorée sur le sol. Alors quand en plus on insiste dessus …  
-Mais passons. Vos excuses sont acceptées. On ne peut pas en vouloir à un Gryffondor d'être franc et direct, n'est ce pas? Ce n'est pas comme si vous l'aviez fait exprès.  
Pendant une fraction de seconde Minerva eut une drôle d'expression , un mélange de honte et de culpabilité.  
Slughorn réorienta la conversation vers son sujet principal:  
-Expliquez moi pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état. Et sans hurler, s'il vous plait.  
-Et bien l'école, tout ça …., Commença Minerva.  
Slughorn l'interrompit: « J'ai compris oui. Mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas?  
McGonagall fit mine d'hésiter, avant de répondre.  
-En fait, oui. Harry Potter m'a demandé de l'aide pour innocenter Severus Rogue.  
-Rogue? Le Rogue?  
-Oui. Il a agi en tant qu'espion pour Dumbledore toutes ces années, et lui est toujours resté fidèle. L'antithèse du Magemort! Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons aucune preuve de cela, à part la parole de Potter. C'est insuffisant, même pour rouvrir une enquête.  
-Et comment allez-vous faire?  
-La seule solution serait d'invoquer la Mort pour lui demander ce qu'il en sait.  
-Vous parlez du rite d'Ashk-Ente, là ?  
Moi qui croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un rituel oublié, tu parles ! Il est plus connu que les Bizarr'Sisters! Pensa Minerva  
-Exactement. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à recruter des volontaires pour le faire.  
Si elle en était réduite à essayer de manipuler les Serpentards ainsi, c'est qu'elle avait vraiment très peu de choix, se dit il.  
-Quand je pense que la guérilla envers les Serpentards continue parce que quelques personnes trouvaient Rogue antipathique, ça me rend malade !  
Le maitre des Potions poussa un soupir: croyait elle vraiment devoir insister ainsi? Même un imbécile aurait saisi l'allusion. Minerva, croyant voir dans ce petit soupir un signe discret d'assentiment, en rajouta une couche.  
-Les gens sont tellement mesquins! Si seulement une âme noble et généreuse acceptait de sacrifier un peu de son temps pour blanchir la mémoire de Rogue … Tant de gens lui en seraient reconnaissants ensuite!  
« Ame noble et généreuse »? C'était bien une Gryffondor.  
-A ce sujet Minerva …  
-Oui?  
-Pensez vous qu'un vieil homme comme moi puisse vous être d'une quelconque aide?  
Minerva réprouvait le langage « d'jeuns ', mais ça n'empêchait pas ses neurones de tous exprimer un même message: « Yeeeeeees! »  
-Vous, m'aider? Vraiment? Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela … » Lui répondit elle d'un air trop innocent.  
-Mon aide est surprenante, hein? » ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.  
-Mais un homme de votre valeur me serait d'une aide inappréciable.  
-Du moment qu'elle est appréciée, ma chère!  
-Vous seriez vraiment prêt à rendre service à une vieille dame?  
-Pour réhabiliter les Serpentards, je suis prêt à beaucoup. Aider la Directrice à invoquer le Faucheur en fait partie.  
-Oh, merci !  
Minerva eut un grand sourire, jusqu'à ce que son interlocuteur poursuive.  
- Mais …  
Sous les yeux soucieux de Slughorn, le sourire se fana.  
- J'ai une condition.  
- Une condition?  
- Oui. Nous voulons mettre les quatre Maisons sur un pied d'égalité, non?  
Elle acquiesça, méfiante.  
- Et il faut huit sorciers pour invoquer la Mort.  
Re-acquiescement.  
- Alors commençons par l'égalité parmi ces professeurs.  
- Pardon?  
Minerva avait peur de comprendre.  
- Mais oui ! Deux Gryffondors, deux Poufsouffles, deux Serdaigles et deux Serpentards !  
- Mais Horace …  
- Tututut ! Vous voulez bien rétablir l'égalité, non?  
- Oui mais …  
- Qui avez vous déjà convaincu?  
- Hagrid, Sinistra et Trelawney.  
Slughorn eut un air appréciateur. Il y avait quand même de quoi: Hagrid pouvait être pris par les bons sentiments, Trelawney par la flatterie, mais Sinistra était quand même dans sa maison. Minerva avait dû trouver de bons arguments.  
- Pas mal ! Avec vous et moi, cela fait deux Gryffondors, deux Serpentards et un Poufsouffle. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à convaincre un Poufsouffle et deux Serdaigles parmi les enseignants. Rien de plus simple pour vous !  
Il regarda Minerva réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle se disait: Pas de problème pour le Poufsouffle, les Blaireaux étaient plutôt du genre sociables et serviables, tout à fait le genre à devenir professeur. Mais les Serdaigles … ils étaient plutôt d'une nature solitaire et studieuse, et une école pleine d'adolescents bruyants et remuants n'avait que peu d'attrait pour eux. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, Poudlard ne comptait que deux Serdaigles enseignants: Vector-L-Arithmancie-Est-Ma-Vie et Flitwick, Le-Gnome-Terrifié-Par-Les-Chauve-Souris. Les convaincre tous deux s'avérerait sans doute très difficile. Elle allait essayer de le faire changer d'avis.  
Mais il ne céderait pas. Et d'un, parce que cette égalité lui fournirait un grand avantage par la suite. Et de deux... Parce qu'il était Serpentard, et qu'il aimait mettre les autres en situation difficile. Il prévoyait de beaucoup s'amuser à regarder Minerva persuader ses confrères.  
- Et si on demandait de l'aide au Ministère? Proposa t elle.  
-Je suis persuadé que le Ministre a pour grande ambition dans la vie de tailler une bavette avec la Mort.  
-Ou parmi ses anciens élèves ?  
Curieux qu'elle abandonne cette idée de suite. Aurait elle déjà soumis l'idée au Ministère? Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne.  
- Vous parlez toujours de Rogue? Le professeur élu à l'unanimité «Pire calamité du millénaire» ?  
- Peut-être, mais Potter serait probablement d'accord. Après tout c'est lui qui veut l'innocenter.  
- Pas question, répondit il d'un ton dur.  
- Mais enfin Potter …  
- Est un Gryffondor, et en plus n'est pas un professeur.  
- Mais …  
- Je tiens à mon idée, et je tiens encore plus à ma vie. Hors de question d'invoquer le Faucheur avec cette tête de mule qui ferait tout capoter. Il serait prêt à sauter dans le pentacle pour convaincre la Mort à lui ramener son cher parrain ! Qu'il fasse une idiotie pareille et on risque tous de trépasser.  
Elle pouvait difficilement nier cet argument.  
- On pourrait aussi …  
Slughorn laissa échapper un soupir et l'interrompit encore.  
- Je vais être clair, ma chère. Huit professeurs, et deux de chaque maison. Sinon, ce sera sans moi … et sans moi, vous n'y arriverez pas.  
- Pardon?  
Elle avait l'air outré qu'il imagine qu'il soit si indispensable. Oh, mais il connaissait sa valeur, elle ne l'aurait pas ainsi.  
- Vous avez besoin de mes potions, je me doute. Et si je ne participe pas, je veillerais à ce que les autres ne participent pas. Cette invocation se fera avec moi, ou ne se fera pas.  
- Et la réputation des Serpentards?  
- Elle passe après mes bénéfices.  
- Fichu Serpentard !  
- Merci du compliment, répondit il avec une petit sourire.  
Il l'observa vérifier ses options, amusé.  
D'un coté refuser l'idée de Slughorn et devoir batailler pour convaincre les professeurs qu'il irait tout de suite prévenir et soutenir; de l'autre, lui concéder son caprice et tomber sur des professeurs non préparés. Vector et Flitwick ne pouvaient pas être si difficiles que ça à convaincre, si elle les avait par surprise.  
Avec un soupir, elle donna sa réponse.  
- D'accord.  
Slughorn lui fit un sourire digne du Chat du Cheshire.  
- Magnifique, nous sommes donc d'accord! Le rite est pour quand?  
- Vendredi. Vous pourrez me trouver ces potions?  
Elle lui tendit la liste. Slughorn la parcourut rapidement, et se sentit encore plus réjoui. Personne ne l'avait encore avertie que ce rite pouvait se faire avec trois centimètres cube de sang de souris et 2 bâtons de bois pointu ! Il faudrait qu'il pense à le lui dire, quand elle serait moins occupée....Disons samedi.  
- Très bien je m'y mets tout de suite. Allez vous coucher, je m'occupe de tout!  
- Merci, Horace, lui répondit elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé.  
- Je n'en doute pas ma chère. Pas un seul instant. Et ne marchez pas dans les potions en sortant, c'est corrosif. Ajouta-t-il malicieusement  
Slughorn garda à grand-peine un visage impénétrable en regardant McGonagall sortir à cloche-pied, sautant par dessus les flaques de soupe à l'oignon.

* * *

Minerva remonta des cachots un peu pensive. La conversation ne s'était pas aussi bien passé qu'elle l'espérait, c'était sûr. Elle pensait que suite à ses hurlements, le maitre des Potions serait assez sous le coup pour acquiescer à toutes ses paroles sans broncher. Mais elle avait quand même évité la catastrophe; Slughorn ne s'était rendu compte de rien, et la suivrait sans poser trop de problèmes. Le pauvre devenait gâteux, il suffisait de voir son absence après l'explosion, puis son idée farfelue d'égalité de maison entre professeurs.  
Oui, l'un dans l'autre tout s'était bien passé.  
Mais alors pourquoi avait elle l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose de très important?

* * *

Lors de la construction de Poudlard, Salazar Serpentard avait construit les cachots avec une spécificité étrange.  
Ils étaient tous insonorisés. Totalement.  
Les autres fondateurs avaient été très intrigués par cette particularité, et l'avaient bombardé de questions. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais eu de réponse, chacun d'eux avait leur petite théorie.  
Pour Godric Gryffondor, il s'agissait de contenir les cris atroces des malheureux élèves que Serpentard punissait.  
Il n'avait jamais su qu'il avait raison d'une certaine façon. Un avantage indéniable de ce dispositif, c'est qu'il permettait d'étouffer les beuglements des Serpentards chantant sous leur douche. Bon, ils n'étaient pas punis mais c'était effectivement des «cris atroces».  
Pour Rowena Serdaigle, l'insonorisation était un réponse aux innombrables entrainements de Serpentard. Ce dernier étant un génie en magie noire, il devait forcément s'entrainer du coucher de soleil à l'aurore, non?  
Pour Serpentard, c'était bien beau de s'entrainer jusqu'à maitriser le geste parfait, mais ça ne servait pas à grand chose si on ne pouvait plus garder les yeux ouverts pour viser l'ennemi. Il était plutôt du genre à dormir du coucher de soleil à l'aurore, et aussi de l'aurore au coucher du soleil.  
Pour Helga Poufsouffle, la raison cachée en était ses potions. Après tout, une potion ça explose souvent, preuve en était faite avec ses élèves. Le fier Serpentard devait vouloir cacher ses échecs; s'il n'y avait pas de bruits d'explosion, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas d'explosion, donc que le maitre des potions ne se trompait jamais.  
L'idée que Serpentard puisse être bien plus doué que ses élèves, lesquels confondaient régulièrement la gauche et la droite, ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.  
Mais personne n'avait jamais pensé à la vraie raison. Il faut dire qu'elle était tellement simple...  
Serpentard, et toute sa maison, aimait tromper, flouer, entourlouper les autres, et les faire marcher le plus longtemps possible.  
Comment un Serpentard pouvait il pleinement apprécier son triomphe si ses victimes pouvaient entendre ses éclats de rire ?  
Dans son cachot Slughorn se tordait de rire.

* * *

**Notes:**

**(0)** Une des hypothèses des élèves était qu'il s'agissait de restes d'élèves ayant particulièrement excédé Rogue (hypothèse fausse, ou Neville Longdubat aurait disparu dix jours après sa première rentrée). Quoiqu'il en soit , de nombreux élèves revenant de ce bureau juraient avoir vu les trucs tenter de les saluer de leurs tentacules.

**(1)** Méfiance donc ... Son expérience lui avait appris que tout ce qui sentait bon, en potions comme ailleurs, allait soit exploser, soit disparaitre, soit lui laisser deux kilos de plus sur les hanches.

**(2)** Pas de quoi fouetter Minerva, surtout ...

**(3)** Invincibilité temporaire: Vraiment temporaire. Ne marche que pendant le temps d'application.

**(4)** Potion d'Engelure, autrefois appelé "Potion du Seau d'eau Froide": Très efficace contre les adolescents qui ont les hormones qui chauffent ....

**(5)** Potion de Loucherie: Potion efficace par contact cutané. La victime se met à loucher sans arrêt, et donc ne peux plus viser ou se déplacer efficacement. Efficacité démontrée contre les Méduses, qui se pétrifient le nez à tout bout de champ.

**(6)** Isothermo: Potion qui garde quasi indéfiniment la même température. Autrefois utilisée comme arme de défense contre les agresseurs (version isothermo 200 et - 50), désormais utilisée comme substitut de source d'eau chaude chez soi ou de « gifrérateur » ( version 37 et 2).

* * *

**Horoscope du jour : Aujourd'hui, une météorite à tête chercheuse va vous tomber dessus, votre prochaine salade sera avariée et vous marcherez du pied droit dans des excréments canins. Seule solution pour sauver votre tête, votre estomac et vos semelles de chaussures: laisser une review.  
Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ...**


End file.
